Club Nuestros hermanos están locos
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Lo que sucede en unos meses en un club creado por el ocio; bromas de los irlandeses, amistad infantil, galletas galesas, y una relación rara entre el escocés y el islandés/ séptimo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


**Nuevo one-shoot, para** "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes".

 **Para esta fan del crack ;)**

 **Pareja de Septiembre:** ScotIce.

 **Leve insinuación:** RomBul, SeaMoldav.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** Escocia e irlanda's y ¡Crack pairing!.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor _"no hago los latinos porque no me da gana_ , a menos que ustedes demuestren que me dan su alma **(?)" muy mal Hima, muy mal (?).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la casa de Inglaterra, cerca del pasillo oscuro, donde estaba la puerta con el letrero de "prohibido el paso", najando por las escaleras de madera, estaba el sótano de la casa, que, más que dar función de esta, estaba con estantes repletos de frascos de distintas sustancias y variados colores, jaulas vacías, libros de distintos volúmenes, y como lo principal, un caldero humeante; el refugio del Magic Trio, quien se encontraba presente, formulando un hechizo de invocación por parte del dueño de la casa, vudú por Rumanía y pociones con Noruega.

…Peeeeero no es lo que nos importa.

Alejándonos de todos, ese tétrico y mágico lugar, a unos kilómetros, cerca del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería (tampoco es importante ahora), esta la casa de Scott Kirkland, llamado también como Escocia, que no ha usado por varios años y del que su hermano menor no sabe, porque, a pesar de querer considerarse independiente, le gusta ser mantenido por el rubio (le da cierto poder, si lo ven en su perspectiva).

No se había habitado hasta hace un año, cuando creo ese club por ocio.

Ahora sí: ¡Bienvenido al club de "Nuestros hermanos están locos"!, o por sus siglas "CNHEL"…nah, mejor de la forma larga.

El orden y la limpieza de ahí se debía a Galés, la comida, también por él, la pintura nueva, el lindo jardín…es la casa de Escocia y es Dylan quien lo mantiene aseado ¿A dónde vamos a parar Scott?

Pero, al menos la idea fue de Scott. Los Irlanda's se encargaron de propagarlo a sus otros "hermanos" (al principio iba a ser un club contra Arthur), pero algunos no querían relacionarse con los mantenidos de ellos (o eso decían o entendían). Solo Sealand acepto, creyendo que así lo consideraban nación.

Sumaron a Moldavia, quien, a pesar de adorar a su hermano con todo el alma y corazón, a veces le daban celos que llegara a preferir al búlgaro en ocasiones. Además, los irlandeses le caían bien.

El difícil, fue Islandia. Sus razones para no unirse fueron:

1.-Era orgulloso.

2.-Un molesto pajarraco que se creía Pepito Grillo.

3.-Acababa de terminar su relación con Hong Kong.

Dichos puntos fueron en picada cuando aclararon que Xiang no participaría, chantajearon al ave, y tercero, le aseguraron que podía aprovechar ese tiempo para no ser molestado por ningún nórdico, en especial con Noruega y sus "dime hermano mayor".

Contra todo pronóstico, su club secreto seguía en pie.

Más bien era un lugar de ocio; los gemelos preparaban sus bromas y solo los miembros sabían a que nivel y como evitarlos. Galés sabía que cocinarles a los menores como Sealand y Moldavia; el rubio menor consiguió un amigo y el vampirito también (si hay algo más ¿Qué sabremos nosotros?).

Escocia había adquirido una nueva actividad: Molestar al frailecillo…y al ave de este.

Verlo hacer sus berrinches diciendo que era un adulto, cuando este buscaba formas de tener más turistas, cuando se agarraba a él al ir en motocicleta al pueblo.

Pero lo más en común, y lo que más le encantaba, era ver al chiquillo explayarse al hablar sobre su molesto e insistente hermano mayor.

"Noruega esto, Noruega aquello", bla bla bla.

…Dos meses fueron suficientes para enviciar al pelirrojo, con esta representación adolescente.

Controlado siempre estuvo, admirando esa boca palida, esos ojos violetas…Creía que, al deshacerse de todo lo que pensaba de su hermano, lo veía más ¿libre? Maybe.

Ese chico era una obsesión, y él, era de muchos vicios.

Por el lado del muchacho; ¿era en serio? Primero Turquía, luego Xiang, ¿ahora el hermano mayor del loco amigo de su…hermano? Mr, Puffin, golpéalo, eso quiere. Eran las hormonas, ese cabello rojo, esa sonrisa y mirada de zorro, la forma en que tenía el cigarrillo en su boca.

Sin embargo, lo más especial, era cuando decía todo lo que pensaba del "conejo"; no sentía pena, sabía que era libre de decir lo que quisiera en esas cuatro paredes.

Aun así, ambos creían que no eran correspondidos o que solo era momentáneo, que solo duraría lo que durara el Club de "Nuestros hermanos están locos"…

…¡Alguien golpéenlos, por favor!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Fin!...or not?

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Reviews y favoritos, ¡bienvenidos! Membresía para el club,¡sigue abierta!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
